¿Rivales o algo más?
by Masaki kariya owo
Summary: Kirino se siente atraído por Masaki. Espero que les guste (KirinoXMasaki)


Advertencia: historia yaoi (KirinoxMasaki).

Únicamente la historia me pertenece, personajes no son míos.

¿Rivales o algo más?

Era una tarde tranquila, el sol estaba a unas pocas horas de ocultarse y cederle paso a la hermosa luna.

En un terreno baldío un chico pelirosa entrenando e intentando mejorar sus técnicas sobre el balón. Pensaba Kirino: cierto chico "Masaki"no podía adelantársele, no podía permitir que Masaki lograse su objetivo que era según él sacarlo del equipo, y por tanto debía superarlo en todo aspecto en el juego.

Inconscientemente y hundido en sus pensamientos lanzó el balón hacia el otro lado del terreno en el que él se encontraba.

¡Maldición! – Kirino chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su balón. Al llegar a su objetivo se percató de que su balón lo sostenía su rival "Masaki"

Masaki… -dijo kirino entre dientes.

Masaki sabiendo que su rival esperaba su balón de vuelta, él se dispuso a vacilarlo sin decir nada comenzó a jugar con ese balón.

Kirino aún esperaba su balón, no quería hablar con ese sujeto ni siquiera para pedirle lo que le pertenecía, sin embargo este no le prestaba atención o simplemente lo hacía por joder eso es lo que kirino pensaba, pero ya no aguantó más, kirino le arrebató el balón a su rival de mala fe.

¡Oye!Esa no es manera… ¿Qué no sabes pedir las cosas? - dijo Masaki con una sonrisa irónica. Se quedó sentado en el suelo observando a Kirino dominar el balón.

"Que sepa o no pedir las cosas no es de tu incumbencia Masaki" Kirino pateó nuevamente el balón. Esta vez con más fuerza sin prestar más atención al molesto de Masaki, pero de pronto sintió como una energía oscura penetraba su espalda.

"¿He?" ¿Y eso?" Se volteo a ver, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada más que Masaki en el lugar.

"Estás tan cansado inconscientemente que comienzas a delirar" comentó Masaki finge una sonrisa a la vez "deberías descansar"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" (Este tipo se trae algo entre manos) devolviéndole la sonrisa fingida también. Kirino toma el balón para dirigirse a su hogar.

Masaki corre tras de él y le propina un golpe en la espalda "Vamos Kirino no te enojes, además somos compañaro de equipo"

Kirino "Okay" responde cortantemente y siguió su camino, pero se percata que el novato le estaba siguiendo el paso entonces se detuvo "¿por qué me estás siguiendo?"

Masaki- "está bien, no te seguiré más sólo quería comenzar a llevarme bien contigo… a pesar de que tú eres el que me evita y no se por qué, pero si te molesta mejor me retiro" Masaki se da la media vuelta para retirarse, pero no da pasos, se queda parado en el lugar esperando alguna respuesta de su supuesto rival.

Kirino- "parece tu intención es otra"

Masaki -se voltea a mirarlo muy de cerca"¿acaso piensas que soy me tramo algo contra ti o algo?

Kirino- "no…no, me importa, lo que pienses" tartamudea un poco por los nervios "es sólo que tu forma de ser no me agrada" prosigue a caminar.

Masaki- "¿puedo decirte lo ultimo antes de retirarme sin que te molestes?"

Kirino- "ya… habla de una vez, pero no sigas aser…asercandot…"

Masaki "tú…" se acerca más al rostro de Kirino.

Kirino- "Yo…yo…?" estaba nervioso, sentía como sus pómulos ardían"

Masaki- rosó su rostro y le susurró al oído "pareces una chica"

Kirino- "¡¿Q… qué?"! lo mira sorprendido, utiliza sus manos para tomar distancia y alejar a Masaki un poco.

Masaki- "¿Te molesta que te diga esas cosas?

Kirino- pensó un momento "si me molesta, ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir"

Masaki- "está bien, no te enojes, pero de verdad pienso que eres adorable… adiós kirino, nos vemos mañana en la escuela" masaki cumple su palabra y se aleja.

Kirino- "¿he?" al ver como se aleja e intenta analizar lo que Masaki le había insinuado y sin recibir respuestas de sus pensamientos suspira "¡Que soy hombre tío!" Kirino lanza la pelota adrede Masaki en la cabeza y se aleja rápidamente del lugar. "(no soy adorable, no parezco niña ¡soy un hombre por dios!) Kirino llega a su casa y se tumba en su cama. Kirino se concentra en sus pensamientos, recordó lo que Masaki le había dicho y nuevamente sintió como sus pómulos ardían porque seguramente estaban de color carmín.

Este es mi primer fanfic así que aún no se muy bien como subir otros capítulos. Actualizaré lo más antes posible.


End file.
